Fais un voeu
by YamikoDarkTomboy
Summary: Le père de Luna est mort pendant la bataille finale laissant une Luna totalement différente qui le soir de Noël cherche à mourir, mais Neville est bien décidé à ne pas la laisser faire


Fais un vœu …

Note de l'auteur , c'est à dire moi : Cette histoire est loin d'être la meilleure que j'ai publié , mais elle traîne depuis plus d'un an sur mon ordinateur et je n'aime pas jeter mes fanfictions donc la voilà ^^ , désolée .

La guerre était finie depuis maintenant un an , le bien avait triomphé et Voldemort était mort . Malheureusement les pertes avaient été considérables des deux côtés , beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient perdus la vie dans cette bataille . Ceux qui avaient survécus essayaient de se reconstruire comme ils pouvaient , Harry , Ron ,Drago et Théodore tous les deux espions pour l'ordre étaient à la recherche des derniers mangemorts vivants .D'autres comme Pansy et Ginny avaient ouverts une boutique de vêtements sur le chemin de Traverse et Hermione tenait une librairie juste à côté . Puis il y a ceux qui enseignaient à Poudlard ; Blaise Zabini est professeur contre les forces du mal , Neville enseigne la botanique et Luna les soins aux créatures magiques . Si elle était toujours vivante son père lui était mort et avait emporté avec lui le Chicaneur, en effet la jeune femme n'avait pas souhaité reprendre le journal de son père .Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre ce qui inquiétait ses amis , Luna ne rêvait plus, n'avait plus cet air absent , elle ne parlait plus de créatures bizarres ..Elle était devenue une jeune femme avec les pieds sur terre , calme qui donnait ses cours comme par obligation . La flamme de vie dans ses yeux s'était éteinte le jour de la bataille, au moment où Théo lui avait annoncé la mort de son père .Neville et Blaise ne la lâchaient jamais du regard , de peur qu'elle ne se suicide , l'ancienne Luna aussi bizarre soit-elle leur manquait , l'innocence du groupe était mort laissant place à une jeune femme vide . Ses cheveux étaient à présent courts toujours aussi blonds , elles ne portaient plus ses bijoux bizarres , non Luna était morte en même temps que son père .

Nous étions le soir de Noël et le repas venait de se terminer , Elle n'avait pas voulut rejoindre ses appartements tout de suite , elle marchait en direction de la plus haute tour du château; la tour d'astronomie . Elle montait les marches sans vraiment s'en apercevoir , elle arriva bientôt à destination et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de la tour . Elle fut accueillit par un vent glacial , et regretta de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe de sa maison serdaigle qu'elle avait précieusement gardé en souvenir de ses années passées ici en tant qu'élève . Elle s'assit sur le rebord du balcon et chercha du regard les deux étoiles les plus brillantes , celles qu'elles considéraient comme ses parents .Elle commença à leur parler , entre deux sanglots , elle libérait toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait devant les autres , elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié . Les larmes coulaient sans fin mais Luna s'en moquait , elle était seule alors elle pouvait se laisser aller .

« -Luna , Luna ça va ?

-Laisses-moi Neville ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de parler .

-Luna , Blaise et moi te cherchons partout depuis une heure nous nous sommes inquiétés .

Il était très inquiet lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter la grande salle . Pour seul réponse il n'eut qu'un rire , un rire faux et froid .La jeune fille se retourna légèrement de façon a bien le voir .

-C'est vrai , la pauvre petite Luna qui n'a plus ses parents cela serait horrible si elle décidait de mourir ..N'est-ce pas Neville , cela ferait tâche pour les amis que nous sommes .

-Luna il faut que tu avances , je sais que la mort de ton père n'est pas un moment heureux mais tu ne dois pas arrêter de vivre pour autant .

L'entendre rire de cette façon lui avait donné froid , elle devait vraiment aller mal pour réagir ainsi .

-Neville ta vie elle ne m'intéresse pas , je n'ai rien à y faire tu entends rien du tout

-Luna ne dis pas ça je t'en pris .

-Neville j'ai ..j'ai besoin d'être seule s'il te plaît .

-Non , dès que je serai parti tu vas sauter , et ça je ne le veux pas !

-Je suis grande , je suis majeure si je veux me tuer c'est MON problème !

Elle était lasse, lasse de vivre, de cette conversation qui ne menait nul part .

-Comment as-tu pu attirer à Serdaigle , cette maison n'accepte que les gens intelligents non ?

-Dis tout de suite que je suis stupide !

-Tu es stupide , stupide de vouloir renoncer à vivre alors que certains sont morts en pleine jeunesse , tu es vivante Luna VIVANTE !

Voilà qu'à présent ils se disputaient , eux les amis inséparables comme on les surnommait .

-Je suis vivante mais seule je n'ai personne dans ma vie Neville ,PERSONNE . Harry a Ginny, Drago a Hermione, Ron a Pansy , Théo a Chloé et Blaise a Camille , quant à toi tu sors avec Hannah mais moi je n'ai personne !

-Ah parce que tu crois que c'est en sautant d'ici que tu vas tomber amoureuse ?

Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule , la froideur de l'hiver l'obligeant à rester dans le château n'aidait pas diminuer ce sentiment .

-Au moins je retrouverai mes parents et c'est le plus important .

-Luna ..Mes parents ne se souviennent pas de moi , et pourtant je suis toujours là , je vis comme je peux pour ma grand-mère .

-Neville (le ton de la jeune fille était implorant) si tu es mon ami laisses-moi je t'en pris . »

Celui-ci saisit avec rapidité le poignet de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux . Ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter du regard ,lui il voyait toute la tristesse, la souffrance et la détresse de la jeune fille et elle voyait la douleur , la tendresse du jeune homme en face d'elle .Au bout d'un moment gênée par ce qu'elle voyait elle détourna les yeux , elle se sentait stupide , elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir , elle s'était comportée comme une égoïste, ses amis essayaient de l'aider mais non elle , elle préférait s'isoler . Elle enjamba le balcon et se réfugia dans les bras de Neville où de nouveau elle se mit à pleurer , elle pleurait parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que sans lui elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est . Lui il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la jeune femme dans ses bras, par sécurité et comme pour la protéger il resserra son étreinte , mais il n'était pas très à l'aise ,il ne sortait pas avec Hannah Abbot ce n'était que des rumeurs qu'il avait laissé courir parce que pour lui les rumeurs n'avaient pas d'importance . La fille qu'il aimait vraiment il la tenait en ce moment même dans les bras , il avait aimé Luna lors de sa septième année , il avait repris l'A.D et elle était là . Il aimait l'ancienne Luna et il voulait protéger la nouvelle , il espérait au fond de lui que l'ancienne n'était pas complètement morte . Luna, elle recula gênée par tant de proximité entre eux, bien sûr elle et lui étaient amis depuis longtemps à présent , mais elle se sentait bizarre en sa compagnie . Elle lui sourit pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie .Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer se réchauffer une étoile filante passa dans le ciel :

« -Neville regarde une étoile filante , il faut faire un vœu , s'écria la jeune femme excitée . »

Le jeune homme savait exactement ce qu'il allait souhaiter , il voulait retrouver son ancienne camarade mais , et surtout, avoir le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments .Il ne lui avouerait pas tout de suite , il attendrait patiemment qu'elle redevienne elle même , il était patient alors il attendrait comme les fleurs attendaient le retour du printemps pour éclore , Neville attendrait que la femme qu'il aimait éclose à nouveau .


End file.
